kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Archive 1 Races We should probably start talking each race's story and some share abilities such as the Spirit Totem's ability to summon other creatures. Also how should we classify classes within a race like the Thunder Guardians, Mudmen, Gigastands, and Legionnaire Lizards? Chimera-gui (talk) 00:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ray422 I got to tell you before i add any categories right. yami Micheal can I add a water Civilization ctegory since we have a darkness fire and light civilization category for characters in the tv series. soory i didn't ask before i added a new category : None of those "___ Civilizations" should have even been added. Just leave them for now though, I dont have much time to edit wikis this week. Yami Michael 21:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Artifacts In the tv series, there are several episodes that have the choten trying to steal the artifacts, and i think they will play a major part in season 1 so should they have their own pages? But findingg the artifacts' pictures willl be a problem. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :When they become big enough, they would probably get a page. Yami Michael 15:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) tv series In the tv series, there are several episodes that have the choten trying to steal the artifacts, and i think they will play a major part in season 1 so should they have their own pages? But finding the artifacts' pictures will be a problem. :When they become one, probably. Not yet though. Yami Michael 15:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Squeaky's Gender And is squeaky male of female? I did not know what to write his gender when i edited episode 15. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Squeaky is a She. Its written in her page taken from the kaijudo site. 16:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 16:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :As far as I know, Squeaky is referred to as female in the animated series. Don't worry I wrote Hokira as female before his library file established him as male. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Multicolored I think that we should remove the multicoloured page or rename it as double race creatures or something since there are no multicoloured cards here, just creatures with different civilizations. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :The fact that there are creatures that belong to two different civilizations means that Multicolored are likely planned for the future. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :There may be no cards that have 2 civilizations yet, but we have 3 (or 4?) creatures that are from 2 civilizations. (Tatsurion, Homonculon, Bloodsucker, Tagtapp). Yami Michael 15:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Bloodsucker, Tagtapp? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 16:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bloodsucker Plant and Tagtapp the Retaliator. The former is an entirely new creature while the latter is a returning creature. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Bloodsucker isn't entirely new, but the name is. Its actually a somewhat recent card (last few sets/year), as an Alien version of a previously restricted card. The card was Geo Eggplant. This new version is apparently both darkness/nature though. Yami Michael 23:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh wow, I did not even know that was thing and now I feel really stupid. I probably didn't notice that because Bloodsucker Plant is a Tree Kin. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I wouldn't feel bad about it, the OCG does have a lot of cards, lol. I'm hoping that some version of the card actually has "Eggplant" in its name, or that it's "fixed" to a Wild Veggie. Yami Michael 05:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I think part of it is because they're not including the Aliens as a race making Geo Eggplant's appearance harder to explain. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:34, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I just hope that the game and the series will continue for a long time.. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 10:38, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Me too. I understand the lack of the Geo naming, but poor Eggplants. Maybe Dandy Eggplant will come back in some form soon enough. (Only not as a card to become restricted) :) Yami Michael 21:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Does This Mean? I saw the new images which means that WoTC answered your request which is wonderful! Chimera-gui (talk) 02:39, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Is indeed. As you saw, I even created a copyright template for the pages using the images as requested in the email from them. Of course, we still have many creatures, but every .png file helps. :P Yami Michael 00:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::So are they going to send images to us on a regular basis? Chimera-gui (talk) 00:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I can always hope so, or try to ask for more, but probably not, which is a shame. Yami Michael 08:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) How to do it How do you edit or add a page like gallery and how do you add cetagories? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 14:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Categories are added on the bottom of all pages. Cards and pages generally take care of themselves though. Galleries are made just like any page. Yami Michael 23:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Help How do you become an admin. —Ray422 :Either I promote you, or Wikia Staff do it if I was to not touch the wiki in months. Its Chimera/Blitzer that would get it long before you, though. Yami Michael 23:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ray422 Can I get admin rights. :No. Yami Michael 23:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ray422 What could i do that gets me admin rights some idees